Aishiteru
by Korin Nyan Kuro
Summary: Chrome pingsan dan dibawa Mukuro ke rumah gelapnya, Saat Chrome sadar ia mengatakan "Aishiteru" pada Mukuro, padahal mereka baru bertemu.. 6996 One Shot


Ini fic KHR pertama Kuro ._. Kuro bikin one shot soalnya kayaknya bakal hiatus lama jadi gak bisa update ._.

KHR punya Amano Akira bukan punya Kuro. :b

WARNINGGG

Typo #Maybe, Cerita gaje, dapat membuat anda pikun #lah? #Canda

.

.

Oke, Let's start~

Musim salju yang dingin.. sangat dingin..  
Seorang gadis berambut ungu itu duduk di kursi taman yang sebagian besar tertutup salju, sepertinya ia terdampar.

Gadis itu hanya menggunakan sweater yang sudah sobek dan celana hitam panjang. Taman itu, taman yang sangat sepi. Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Konnichiwa.." suara itu mengagetkannya. Ia mencari-cari asal suara itu berasal. Ia melohat seorang lelaki sebaya dengannya.

"K-Konni-"  
Ia pingsan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Mukanya sangat sangat pucat,warna bibirnya berubah dari merah muda ke abu-abu kehitaman.  
Lelaki yang memanggilnya itu pun segera menggendongnya ke sebuah bangunan yang ditutupi salju. Bangunan itu gelap.. gelap sekali.

"Dia demam" pikir lelaki itu.  
"M.M.. Bawakan aku air dingin dan kain" Perintah lelaki itu pada pembantunya.  
"Baiklah Mukuro-Sama" Jawab sang pembantu yang berdiri di sampingnya dari tadi.  
Lelaki yang bernama Mukuro itu memegangi dahi sang perempuan.

_Panas  
_Pikirnya. Ia yang dari tadi duduk di samping kasur tempat perempuan bertubuh kecil itu diletakkan pun berdiri dan membuka lemari baju didekat kasur itu.

Ia mengeluarkan selimut yang tampak baru, lalu diselimutinya lagi perempuan itu untuk ke-3 kalinya.  
"Ini Mukuro-Sama" ucap M.M yang datang dengan membawa semangkuk air dingin dan kain.

Mukuro mengambil mangkuk itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya lalu ia memasukkan kain itu ke dalam mangkuk itu dan memeras air di mangkuk besar itu. Ia meletakkan kain itu di dahi sang perempuan.  
"Buatkan gadis ini bubur.." perintahnya lagi.  
MM pun tunduk dan segera pergi ke dapur.  
Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu pun sadar ia melihat sekeliling dan yang dapat dilihatnya hanya kegelapan semata. Ia memutarkan matanya ke samping tempat tidurnya ia melihat Mukuro yang sudah terlelap.

"A-ano.. K-Konnichiwa?" Sapa gadis itu dengan takut tak takut.  
Mukuro yang mendengar suara manis sang gadis itu pun terbangun. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Konnichiwa.. daijoubu? Tanya Mukuro kuahtir.  
"Daijoubu.. arigatou gozaimasu" Jawab gadis itu sambil membungkukan sedikit punggungnya.

"Douita.. omae no namae wa?" tanya Mukuro lagi.  
"Chrome.." jawab gadis bernama Chrome itu.

Chrome pun membuka 3 lapis selimutnya itu. Tak disangka, ia memeluk Mukuro. Mukuro pasti blushing. MM yang datang membawa bubur itu hanya speechless dan memecahkan mangkuk berisi bubur yang ia pegang itu.

"Benar kata Reborn-San.. Mukuro-Sama… daisuki!" Ujar Chrome.

Kenapa ini? Chrome tau Mukuro? Dari mana?!

-Flashback-

"Chrome… Kau akan dipindahkan oleh ayahmu ke Namimori saat musim salju, kau akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Mukuro. Dia jodohmu.." ujar Reborn – peramal di Osaka pada Chrome.  
"E-Eto? M-Mukuro?" Tanya Chrome  
"Iya.. Mukuro.. Mukuro Rokudo, murid di Nami-Middle. Dia tampan,kaya raya dan pintar" Jawab Reborn yang memberikan penjelasan bagi Chrome.

"Tapi.. kenapa ayah memindahkan ku ke Namimori?" Tanya Chrome yang sepertinya tidak berhenti bertanya.

"Akan terjadi perang di Osaka, karna kuahtir, ayahmu memindahkanmu ke Namimori" jawab Reborn sabar.

Chrome hanya termenung. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

-Flashback end-

"Bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku?" tanya Mukuro dalam hati dengan sangat sangat bingung.

"M-Mukuro-Sama?" panggil Chrome.

"H-hait?" jawab Mukuro.

"Aishiteru.." ucap Chrome dengan hangatnya di telinga Mukuro.

Muka Mukuro pun langsung memerah semerah tomat.

"A-Aishiteru to.." Jawab Mukuro.

Mulut Mukuro seperti bergerak sendiri mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar ajaib..

Ini kah yang dikatakan cinta sejati?

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? ._. kayaknya endingnya jelek deh ._. RnR?


End file.
